A Fashionista's Confort
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: I fi not own mlp


Android, the cyborg of courage and justice, was on his hands and knees, panting. His gleaming green armor was scratched and had some deep cuts in it. Standing before him was an enemy of his. An evil cyborg named Cyber Knight. This evil cyborg was an expert in the art of swordplay; he was so good at swordplay in fact that his skills rivaled Android's!

The two cyborgs had been fighting each other for ten minutes. It all began with Cyber Knight being sent by Cyber Lord, the leader of the notorious Cyber Force, to lure out Android in an effort to end the brave hero. Cyber Knight was more than happy to oblige! So, he went to the Canterlot City Mall and took some hostages! Soon enough, Android arrived on the scene; and the two cyborgs began fighting!

During their battle, Android managed to get some good blows onto his opponent. But Cyber Knight's blows to the cyborg of courage and justice were far greater and more powerful! Now, Android was on his hands and knees, feeling exhausted while Cyber Knight laughed evilly!

"Ha," laughed the evil cyborg. "You call yourself a hero? Pathetic!" He raised his sword up, ready to finish off the brave cyborg! "Oh, I've waited for this day for so long! I can't wait to see my lord's face when he finds out that I managed to defeat the cyborg of courage and justice!" He suddenly felt giddy! "He'll give me my own upgraded blade!" With that, he brought the sword down!

But, before his blade could even touch Android, a rainbow-colored streak raced by and brought Android to safety! Before Cyber Knight could even blink, a blast of purple energy managed to hit him and send him flying into a wall! The evil cyborg growled angrily! "WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY VICTORY?!"

"That would be us," said a new voice. Cyber Knight looked and gasped at what he saw! There were seven girls with pony ears and waist-length ponytails (three of them with wings) all looking at him with glares on their faces. These girls were the Rainbooms, Android's seven good friends. Apparently, they had heard that Android was caught up in a fight with Cyber Knight and ponied up to help! Their names were, in order, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

"Cyber Knight," said Twilight. "Why are you here?"

The evil cyborg sneered at the girl. "That's none of your business," he snarled. "You girls are in my way! I guess I'll have to deal with you myself!"

With that, the Rainbooms began battling the evil cyborg! For a while, they didn't seem to be making any progress. But then, Android stepped back in, having recovered from his earlier clash. Within minutes, Android and the Rainbooms captured Cyber Knight!

But then, things went wrong as Cyber Knight was immobilized! He began laughing evilly. "Unbelievable! It took eight of you to catch me!" He then looked at Android. "Why, Android, you couldn't catch me by yourself at all! No wonder you lost so many loved ones and your home!"

That struck a nerve for Android. His lens began to turn black as he began to grit his teeth. Cyber Knight, seeing the cyborg of courage and justice getting angry, decided to antagonize him even more! "Awe, what's the matter? Have I struck a nerve?"

"Shut up," snapped Android.

"Or you'll do what?" Sneered Cyber Knight. "What can a pathetic warrior like you possibly do? I wonder: What will happen if your friends here are attacked? I bet you'll end up losing them the way you lost your loved ones! What do they possibly see in a pathetic cyborg like you?"

At that moment, Android snapped! "I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'" In a fit of rage, Android charged at the evil cyborg and began punching his face relentlessly! "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL?! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!!"

The Rainbooms watched in horror as Android continued to punch Cyber Knight rapidly. All Cyber Knight did was laugh evilly. "Ha! You're pathetic! You're weak! And, above all, you're nothing but a failure!"

Android's punches grew stronger as he yelled angrily, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

He continued to relentlessly punch the evil cyborg when suddenly he heard Rarity's voice call to him: "Android! Stop, please!" As soon as he heard her voice, his punches ceased. He turned around and felt his heart drop as he saw all of his friends looking at him with horror in their eyes. Shakily, he turned to Cyber Knight and felt sick in the stomach at what he saw next: There was Cyber Knight with his helmet off and his face badly injured! He let go of the evil cyborg and slowly stepped away. He looked back to his friends; he wanted to say something to them, but he couldn't come up with anything. Feeling horrified by his actions, he ran off as fast as he could. He couldn't hear Rarity calling out to him as he ran with tears in his eyes!

Later, in the Carousel Boutique, Andrew (Android's real identity) was sobbing uncontrollably in his room, feeling terrible for beating Cyber Knight to a pulp. 'What can't I control my anger that well?' He thought to himself sadly. 'I guess I don't like to be reminded of my mistakes and flaws!'

As the young lad continued to cry, someone knocked on the door, making him jump a little. Before he could say anything, a familiar and elegant voice spoke from behind the door: "Andrew? Are you okay in there, darling?"

Andrew sniffed before answering: "Y-yes, Rarity! B-but, please, don't come in! I-I'm a monster! I j-just want to b-be alone!" He started crying again.

"I am not going to just leave you alone in there, dearie," said Rarity. "I'm coming in!" Soon enough, the door opened and in stepped Rarity with a worried expression on her face. She walked over to where Andrew and kneeled down beside him. She then started to gently rub his back. "Andrew, what happened back there? Please talk to me!"

Andrew sniffed a little more before answering. "I-I'm sorry Rarity! I-it's just that… w-when Cyber Knight mentioned my failure to protect my family and friends in Metal City, I got angry!" He sighed. "I just… don't like being reminded of my failures. Plus, I'm afraid of losing you guys!" He started to cry again. "I-I'm sorry Rarity! I-I understand if you don't want to see me ever again after what happened! I mean, what could possibly see in someone like me! I'm just a fa-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE," snapped Rarity. Andrew flinched as soon as he heard Rarity say that. He looked up and saw Rarity glaring at him as she continued to speak. "Don't you DARE call yourself a failure! Because you're not!"

"B-but, you saw what happened," exclaimed Andrew. "I nearly killed him! It just proves that I'm-"

"NO," yelled Rarity, making Andrew flinch again.Before Andrew could say anything else, Rarity grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss! Andrew's eyes widened in shock as he felt Rarity's lips against his! He tried to think of something else, but he came up blank. His eyes soon closed as his thoughts drifted to Rarity's soft lips.

After two minutes of kissing, Rarity pulled away and looked at Ander with soft eyes. Before Andrew could question why she did that, Rarity placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Andrew," she said gently. "I want you to listen to me, understand?" Andrew just nodded as Rarity continued: "You are not a failure in my eyes! What happened to your loved ones and home is in the past." She brought him into a hug. "Think about me and our friends! We're all here for you! So, no matter what happens, we will not abandon you!"

Andrew was deeply touched by Rarity's kind words. He suddenly began to cry again; but it wasn't out of sadness, but rather of happiness. Rarity gently rubbed his back and began to gently shush him to calm him down. "Shh! Shh! It's okay, darling! I'm here for you! I promise!"

After crying for three minutes, Andrew finally calmed down and looked at his beautiful girlfriend. "How did I end up winning the heart of the girl who has the most beautiful heart and nature of all time?"

Rarity giggled. "It was your kindness, courage, and big heart that won me over, dearie! Now…" She suddenly had a flirty expression on her face. "Let's make this moment something worth remembering, shall we?"

Before Andrew could answer, Rarity began to kiss him passionately again. Andrew's eyes slowly closed as he returned the kiss, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. Rarity hummed in approval and started rubbing his back gently. Soon, Andrew broke the kiss to pick up Rarity and set her on the bed. Then, they got back to kissing each other, with Andrew laying down on top of her and massaging her waist.

The kiss became more passionate as Rarity wrapped her legs around Andrew. Soon, Rarity slid her tongue into Andrew's mouth and deepened the kiss, making Andrew groan happily! Finally, after five minutes, they broke the kiss and panted for air.

"Wow," said Andrew. "That...was...amazing!"

Rarity giggled. "It's about to get better though," she said while looking at Andrew seductively.

"Really, how?" Asked Andrew.

Rarity grinned for a moment then said, "Wait right there." Then she left the room, leaving Andrew by himself.

A few minutes later, Andrew heard Rarity call out, "Yoo-hoo!" He turned to look at Rarity and suddenly felt his eyes turn into hearts as he saw what she was wearing. There was Rarity wearing a light blue belly dancer outfit with golden trimmings. She also had golden bands on her arms and golden bracelets around her wrists and ankles. Andrew felt hearts dance around his head as he saw Rarity's belly, arms, legs, and cleavage on display!

Rarity giggled at his reaction and spoke: "Do you like what you see, darling?" Andrew just nodded, his lovestruck expression still on his face! Rarity giggled again! "Good," she said seductively. "I've been saving this moment for a while! I figured you could something more exciting than fighting the Cyber Force!"

Andrew looked at her for a moment before asking, "Something more exciting than fighting the Cyber Force?"

Rarity walked up to him while swaying her hips in a seductive manner. "Something more… exotic and sensual," she said while moving her finger from his forehead down to his chin. "For now, just sit there, relax, and enjoy the show," she added while sensually stroking his chin. With that, she moved to the center of the room and began to belly dance.


End file.
